supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ridley
Ridley (リドリー''' Ridorī'' en japonés) es un personaje de la serie ''Metroid'' que realiza un papel de antagonista en casi todos los juegos de dicha saga; siendo el enemigo de Samus Aran. En Super Smash Bros. y Super Smash Bros. Melee ha tenido apariciones breves, pero solo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl apareció como jefe. En Super Smash Bros. es posible verlo volando en el fondo del escenario Planeta Zebes, en Super Smash Bros. Melee, era parte de la apertura del juego en una escena en la que se enfrentaba a Samus. Se conoce que la raza de Ridley debe pasar por tres etapas antes de llegar a su forma característica. Descripción La forma corpórea de Ridley es similar a la de un pterodáctilo, aunque a su vez presenta una alarga cola y la habilidad de escupir plasma a manera de fuego; por lo que a veces se le confunde con un dragón. De cierta forma presenta una estructura humanoide al tener cuatro extremidades y una cabeza. Su forma de ataque es un poco letal para el jugador, siendo que la mayoría de sus ataques tienen una alta posibilidad de acertar un K.O. Su pose neutral es permanecer en alguno de las orillas del escenario agitando sus alas y observando al personaje. Perfil [[Archivo:Samus contra Ridley Super Metroid SNES.jpg|thumb|Ridley enfrentando a Samus en Super Metroid para la consola SNES.]] Ridley es el principal enemigo de la serie Metroid, siendo el capitán de los piratas espaciales. Es una criatura inteligente, aun así ha sido varias veces derrotado varias veces y presumiblemente aniquilado por Samus. Su principal plan fue el de clonar a los Metroides pero por un problema crea una raza distinta. Se conoce que hubo un tiempo en el que estuvo en recuperación tras enfrentar a Samus y perder. Tiene una forma metálica llamada Meta Ridley, con la cual también se lucha en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial. La primera aparición de Ridley fue en Metroid para la consola NES, en este juego se le enfrenta mientras sostiene a la última cría de Metroid sobreviviente, debe ser derrotado por Samus para rescatar a la cría. En Super Smash Bros. como parte de la escenografía del mismo. En Super Smash Bros. Melee solo aparece en la introducción del juego, y es en Brawl en donde su papel de jefe se da a conocer. El origen de Ridley parece provenir de una raza de criaturas que pasan por tres fases antes de tener la forma característica, sus ataques son los de una fiera salvaje, consisten en escupir plasma o tratar de embestir a Samus. Ataques Rol en el emisario subespacial Ridley aparece en el centro de investigación II una vez que Samus logra recuperar su traje; tras pasar una pequeña parte de la fase, Pikachu y Samus llegan a una sala en la que Ridley los sorprende y toma a Samus, luego se eleva volando y empieza a arrastrarla por las paredes. Pikachu detiene a Ridley con un un trueno y así comienza la batalla entre los tres. Una vez derrotado, se puede pensar que Meta Ridley cuenta también como su segunda aparición. Ridley es visto después en el gran laberinto. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Melee Español right|90px :Ridley :El jefe de los Piratas Espaciales de Zebes, Ridley, remonta el vuelo en el espacio moviendo sus maléficas alas. Ridley puede parecer un monstruo descerebrado, pero en realidad es bastante inteligente. Tras el incidente SR-388, en el que Samus capturó a la Larva Metroide, Ridley tomó el control de la Academia de Ciencias Espaciales en una increíble operación relámpago, destruyendo las instalaciones y recuperando la Larva Metroide :*''Metroid'' Inglés :'''''Ridley :The head of the Space Pirates on Zebes, Ridley soars through space on wicked wings. Ridley may look like a mindless monster, but he's actually quite intelligent. After the SR-388 incident, where Samus captured the infant Metroid, Ridley took the Space Academy by storm, annihilating the complex and taking the Metroid back. :*''Metroid'' (8/89) Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Ridley :El líder de los piratas espaciales. Esta especie de pterodáctilo es inteligente y despiadado. Planea apoderarse de la cría de Metroide que tiene Samus para usarla en su propio beneficio. Vuela libremente gracias a sus alas. Para atacar, escupe bolas de fuego y propina latigazos con la cola. Es un viejo enemigo de Samus ya que fue él mismo quien asesinó a sus padres. :*''NES: Metroid'' :*''SNES: Super Metroid'' Inglés :Ridley :The leader of the Space Pirates. He looks like a pterosaur but has high intelligence and a brutal nature. He plans to steal the baby Metroid from Samus for his own use. Ridley utilizes wings for a full range of flight and attacks with fireballs from his mouth and whips of his tail. As the culprit behind the murder of Samus's parents, the connections with Samus run deep. :*''NES: Metroid'' :*''SNES: Super Metroid'' Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Universo Metroid Categoría:Personajes no jugables